The Full Moon Rising Arc
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Strange things are afoot and the Gundam Pilot have been hiding something from each other! But what could it be? Humor! Finally an update! Six Parts!
1. The Lemming

Title: Full Moon Rising  
  
Author: ChimeraDragon (The Dragon)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xOC  
  
Warnings: Light lime, slight AU, Humorous  
  
Notes: thoughts emphasis (telepathy)   
  
Chapter 1: The Lemming  
  
"Oh, come on Hee-chan! Why can't we go camping tonight?" Duo demanded looking at Heero who stoically refused to go camping with Duo and the others that night.  
  
"I'm not going and that's final," Heero said not bothering to look at Duo as he continued to type away at his laptop. Can't go with the full moon tonight, it's just not safe. Heero reasoned to himself.  
  
"What's the matter with you Heero? What? Are you afraid of the full moon?" Duo teased. I wonder if he really is . . . now that's funny! The Perfect Soldier afraid of the full moon!! Duo mused silently.  
  
"Wha-?" Heero asked dumbly, he turned around in his chair to face the braided American. How did he-? Heero thought to himself.  
  
"What? Are you actually afraid of the Full Moon Heero? That's ridiculous! That's not like you to be afraid of something that's so . . . silly!" Duo scoffed at Heero laughing his head off. If only! Ha! Perfect Soldier Boy's not afraid of anything so . . . mundane! Duo thought silently, he fought his laughter back when he saw the expression on Heero's face.  
  
Anger. Hurt. What the heck is going on here!? The self-proclaimed Shinigami thought in shock.  
  
"Make fun of me all you want baka. I'm not going." Heero said stiffly turning back to his laptop. If I don't care then why did I feel like I got my heart ripped out by that baka? Heero asked himself.  
  
"You know . . ." Duo said quietly. "You can learn to get rid of phobias like that . . . I'd be more than willing to help you out. We'd be sharing a tent anyways, come on Heero!" Duo looked at him with sullen eyes, eyes that were full of sorrow at having caused his friend any kind of harm.  
  
"It's for your own good if I stay home." Just let him think that you're afraid of going out during the full moon. It makes for a good excuse, not to mention the fact that you didn't actually lie. You just didn't deny it when Duo said it. The truth is just too painful to deal with. Heero thought sullenly, he looked away from Duo.  
  
"If you don't come willingly, I'll drag you with us myself," Duo threatened. "If I have to hog tie you and duct tape your mouth shut . . . by Shinigami and God, I'll help you get through this fear you have of the Full Moon." Duo looked at Heero. Beautiful violet eyes shone with commitment.  
  
"Duo, you don't have to do that. Actually, I'd prefer it if you just left me alone this evening." Heero said quietly, he sighed when he saw the determined look in Duo's eyes. "But thanks for the offer to help." He turned back to his laptop and feverently hoped that Duo would just let it drop at that and leave him in peace that night.  
  
Several Hours Later . . .  
  
"Heero, Duo wanted me to come in here and tell you to get out here before he drags you out here. Those were his words. Oh, and I thought it would be best to warn you that Duo has duct tape and rope, though Allah knows why," Quatre said walking into Heero's room. Duo and Trowa were in the living room rolling up the sleeping bags while Wufei was preparing the meal they would consume that evening.  
  
"Heaven help me, what is that baka up to?" Heero muttered to himself. Quatre looked at him sympathetically and gave him a brief hug.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Duo is only doing what he thinks is in your best interest," Quatre said earnestly. Although, I agree with Heero. Going out during the full moon can be . . . unwise for some of us. Quatre thought silently to himself.  
  
"Hn, it's not you he's threatened to tie up and drag out of here forcefully if you don't come," Heero replied. Heaven help me. Heero prayed silently.  
  
"Well, good luck to you Heero," Quatre said as he walked out of the room.   
  
Heero turned back to his laptop, fully intending to ignore Duo. Speaking of the braided menace... Heero thought as he heard the door to his room slam open. Uh oh... I think I'm in trouble now. Heero thought sullenly.  
  
"BAKA!!!" Duo roared as soon as the door was slammed shut again.   
  
Heero tentatively turned around to face Duo. "What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
"What's wrong!?" Duo demanded back at him. "How can you ask me that question!?" Heero cringed a bit as Duo screamed at him but said nothing. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything to defend yourself?"  
  
"Gomen, Duo-Koi, I wasn't thinking," Heero muttered quietly.  
  
"Koi?" Duo asked dumbfounded.   
  
"Oops..." Heero blushed. "Um, yeah, Duo. I like as more than a friend. I think I might even be in love with you."  
  
"I love you too, Heero," Duo replied. "But that means you don't keep secrets from me. And I won't keep them from you."  
  
"I'm a lycanthrope," Heero said with a sigh.  
  
"Like a werewolf?"  
  
"Sort of... I'm a ..." he paused and blushed bright red.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Lemming," Heero blushed bright red.   
  
"A were-lemming?" Duo asked disbelievingly. "You're a were-lemming!?"  
  
"Hai, please don't laugh," Heero asked quietly.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry," Duo hugged Heero tightly. "It's just a funny thought! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"  
  
"You're forgiven," Heero said hugging Duo back tightly.  
  
"Well, let's go camping shall we? I'm sure the others will understand. And there's something I want to show you," Duo said with a smile.  
  
And with that the group left the house to go enjoy their mini-camping trip.  
  
Owari  
  
The End of Part One of Six 


	2. The Kangaroo

Title: Full Moon Rising  
  
Author: ChimeraDragon (The Dragon)  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xOC  
  
Warnings: Light lime, slight AU, Humorous  
  
Notes: thoughts emphasis (telepathy)   
  
Chapter 2: The Kangaroo  
  
Duo bounced into the campsite along side Heero.  
  
Literally bounced.   
  
Heero watched his partner, as the braided boy seemed content to simply hop around helping everyone. But he was hopping, not just running around and jumping up behind people.  
  
"Duo can I talk to you for a minute?" Heero asked. He could feel the pull of the Moon on his body but knew that he could hold back on his change until the moon hit it's peak.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo asked as he bounced over.  
  
"Why are you acting so strange?" Heero asked.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, not standing still but rocking up on his toes in an almost-hop.  
  
"You're not acting like you normally do. You're," Heero paused for a moment looking for the right word, "Hopping around."  
  
"What?" Duo asked falling deathly still.  
  
"You're hopping all over the place. Even just a moment ago, you wouldn't stand still. You were doing these little almost hopping motions."  
  
"Oh crap," Duo muttered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Heero asked, cocking his head slightly.  
  
"Um, you know how you're a were-creature?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well," Duo paused looking nervous for a moment.  
  
"Well what? Just spit it out, Duo," Heero said in a monotone. However his harsh tone was contradicted by him putting an arm around Duo's shoulders. "It can't be worse than being a were-lemming. Just think about it that way." Heero smiled tentatively at his partner.  
  
"Um, well, you see..." Duo stumbled over the words.  
  
"Shh, just sit with me here for a minute," Heero commanded placing two fingers over Duo's lips. He held Duo close, feeling content with the energetic American close to him. He could literally feel Duo's nervousness. "I promise not to laugh at you."  
  
Duo just shifted nervously. Argh! How can I tell him about that!? Duo wondered silently.  
  
Heero watched his nervous friend, feeling that he could do more to ease Duo's fears of rejection. Trying something he hadn't done in a long time he reached out. (Duo, relax. I'm here for you.)  
  
(What!? How are you doing that? Hey! I can do it too!) Duo replied amazed that he and Heero could communicate telepathically.  
  
(It's as I thought all along.) Heero said smugly.  
  
(Oh, and what's that?) Duo asked curiosity peaked.  
  
(We're soul mates of course. Don't you feel that connection between us?) Heero asked looking into Duo's eyes. (I've felt it from the fist time I met you. But I wasn't sure. So I just treated you the same way I treat everyone. But slowly you melted the ice shell I have around myself.) Heero smiled brilliantly at Duo. A soft and warm smile. (You melted the Ice Prince, Heero Yuy.)  
  
Duo grinned at Heero. (I felt it too!)  
  
(Really? The first time we met you shot me.) Heero replied, sounding amused.  
  
(Just because I thought you were going to kill some innocent girl doesn't mean that I didn't feel a connection to you.)  
  
(Sometimes I wish you had let me shoot her. She's caused so many problems for us. Oz has found us more than once because she decided to blow my cover and confess her love for me.) Heero scowled at the memory.  
  
(Yeah, but at least I did rescue you from that stupid hospital where they didn't even bandage your wounds!)  
  
(I know and thank you for that. I never got a chance to thank you for saving me that day.)  
  
(You could have gotten out on you own you know.)  
  
(But it's the thought that counts. Besides I got you back by setting my own leg in front of you.) Heero gave a small chuckle at Duo's shudder. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all turned to look at the two in confusion.  
  
"It's nothin'!" Duo said cheerfully. (Well, I guess I should tell you before the moon is full.)  
  
(So, what are you?)  
  
(I'm a were-kangaroo.) Duo winced, waiting for the laughter.  
  
(That explains a lot.) Heero said simply. (You're always bouncing around. It makes perfect sense now. It's part of your nature. Just like self-destructing a Gundam doesn't bother me. It's just a part of our animalistic nature.)  
  
(Wow. I've just realized something. You're way more talkative like this than you are normally.)  
  
(That's because it's easier for me to express myself.)  
  
(So, do you think the others are like us? Not a lemming and a kangaroo but other animals?) Duo asked curious as he snuggled up to Heero.  
  
(Probably.)  
  
"Hey, Duo, Heero, we need to talk," Quatre said walking over to the pair with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Alright, there are things that we also need to discuss with the rest of the group," Heero replied.  
  
"Hey are they coming?" a new voice called.  
  
"Yes!" Quatre called back. "Well, there's a lot to discuss."  
  
"I can see that," Duo said with a grin. He bounced off with Heero to talk to the others feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Owari  
  
The End of Part Two of Six 


	3. The Platypus

Title: Full Moon Rising

Author: ChimeraDragon (The Dragon)

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xOC

Warnings: Light lime, slight AU, Humorous

Notes// thoughts // emphasis (telepathy)

Chapter 3: The Platypus

Trowa waited sitting next to Quatre for Duo and Heero to join the rest of the group. Quatre had been right when he had told them that they had a lot to discuss. Trowa sighed mentally. // How am I supposed to tell them my secret//

"Just relax Trowa, you'll be fine. No one is here to judge you," Quatre whispered soothingly. He rubbed Trowa's arm soothingly and gently.

"I know," Trowa replied shortly. "It won't change the fact that I'm nervous and Wufei brought someone new with him tonight."

"Ryo is a very nice person, he won't judge you either," Quatre said. "Besides the Moon is getting closer to its peak. You don't have a whole lot of time."

"I know, thank you for being here with me Quatre," Trowa gave the blonde Arabian a small kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you two want to discuss?" Duo asked merrily as he bounced into the campsite with Heero right behind him. The overly enthusiastic American sat down across the fire from Quatre and Trowa. Heero shook his head and sat down next to Duo as the braided boy threw an arm around Heero's shoulders and held him close.

(Duo! Don't do that! What will the others think?) Heero asked in a mild state of shock. (Not that I mind but I don't want to scare off the others.)

Duo sighed at his soul mate and smiled. (Don't worry, Trowa and Quatre have been together for quite a while. And Wufei is with a guy named Ryo now.)

"It's about time!" a voice said with a mild huff and sigh.

"Wha-?" Duo and Heero asked confused as they sprang apart from each other.

"Oh for the love of everything that's holy . . . you two know that you're meant for each other, right?" the same person asked.

"Who are you?" Heero asked looking at the new boy that had joined them tonight. He looked to be half American and half Chinese, with long snow-white hair and white-blue eyes.

"I'm Ryo Makabe of course," the boy replied. "Who else?"

"Who else indeed?" Heero retorted.

"Hey, behave you two!" Duo said in mock anger. "No fighting when we're supposed to be relaxing. Besides, didn't Trowa have something that he wanted to share with the rest of us?"

The group looked at Trowa who gulped nervously.

"Well, as you know," Trowa trailed off, too nervous to continue.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Quatre asked kindly.

"Please," Trowa asked quietly.

"Sure," Quatre replied giving Trowa a little hug. "As you all know, Gundam Pilots are a breed apart. And in the case of some of us that's more literal than you might think."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ryo asked the question that was weighing heavily on everybody's minds.

"Have you heard of Lycanthopy?" Quatre asked. Shocked silence met his question.

"Y-yes," Ryo said shakily. "Do you mean to tell us that Trowa is a were-creature? Perhaps the traditional were-wolf? Or something else that's slightly more embarrassing?"

"What!? That's impossible!" Duo said in shock.

"Duo, hush, you were right," Heero stated calmly.

"What do you mean that Duo was right?" Trowa asked in shock.

"Well, that you all were were-creatures as well," Heero replied. He looked shocked and ducked his head.

"What do you mean as well?" Quatre asked.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag," Heero sighed.

"You mean lemming," Duo snorted.

Heero glared.

"Heero's a were-lemming and I'm a were-kangaroo," Duo stated proudly.

"Wow, well, Trowa's not one of those," Quatre said.

"I'm a were-platypus," Trowa said with a sigh.

"Dude that's cool!" Duo crowed. "And what about you Quat? Wu? Ryo?"

"I do have something to share," Quatre said with a shy smile.

Owari

Part Three of Six


End file.
